marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Talons (DC Comics)
Summary The Talons are an order of assassins serving the Court of Owls, a shadowy cabal that subtly manipulates and influences Gotham City. Talon prospects would be recruited from Haly's Circus and put through an intense training regimen in order to turn them into the perfect killers for the Court. For centuries, these Talons would act as enforcers, being sent to silently dispatch enemies of the Court or those who posed a security risk. Augmented with regenerative capabilities due to biological modifications and armed with peak level weapons and training, Talons are a foe that spell doom to almost anyone unfortunate enough to face one down. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-C Name: Varies Origin: DC Comics Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Gliding, Stealth Mastery (Elite assassins, one snuck up on Batman), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7), Regeneration (High-Mid. Heal from bullets through the skull, multiple assault rifles, being stabbed through the head, vertical bisection, extreme amounts of electricity, freezing, and being splattered on the ground), Resistance to Poison Manipulation/Sleep Manipulation (Undeterred by enough tranquilizer to incapacitate 5 men), Ice Manipulation (Despite serving as a weakness, low temperature only serves to incapacitate Talons and they have a much higher tolerance than normal people do for low temperature. Can regenerate even after being completely frozen and remain conscious while pumped full of liquid nitrogen), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Black Mask's mind control, which could take over a sector of Arkham Asylum), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Don't have souls) Attack Potency:''' '''Building level+ (Capable of fighting and even defeating those such as Batman (Post-Flashpoint). A group smashed through his heavy Bat-Armor, and their swords can pierce his visor as well as Jason Todd's helmet) Speed:''' At least '''Hypersonic (Comparable to Batman) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown (Has a grip that Batman can not escape from) Striking Strength:''' '''Building Class+ Durability:''' '''Building level+ (Unfazed by the initial attacks of Batman. Unfazed by Black Canary's kicks. One survived a large explosion.) Stamina:''' Extremely high. No measure short of extreme tissue loss, freezing, or forcible restraint can impede a Talon for long. Prospects must endure extremely strenuous training culminating with spending weeks to months in a labyrinth without food until they defeat the previous Talon lurking within. Range:' Extended melee range normally, tens to hundreds of meters with throwing knives, bows, and grappling hooks '''Standard Equipment:' Claws, throwing knives, bow and arrow, grappling hook, glider capes, swords Intelligence:''' Very High. Talons were able to break into the Batcave, and a particularly skilled Talon was able to fight and defeat Batman (Post-Flashpoint) one on one. Can throw knives with supreme precision, deliberately drawing out the execution of a target as long as possible by missing all vitals by slight amounts. Can take down a military squad effortlessly, and two Talons defeated an entire sector of Arkham inmates which included Clayface. One particular Talon was stated to have trained with the best fighters in the world. '''Weaknesses: Extreme cold can impede their regenerative abilities, incapacitating them. Severe enough tissue loss can incapacitate a Talon enough that they can be contained. Brain damage can impede their ability to think, meaning they can be rendered unconscious if something impedes the regeneration of their heads. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.